


The Art of War, Athosian Edition

by Medie



Category: Stargate - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elizabeth, what is a dildo?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of War, Athosian Edition

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://airbear23.livejournal.com/profile)[**airbear23**](http://airbear23.livejournal.com/) for my Birthday Drabble-A-Thon.

She's working, slogging her way through a backlog of reports, when Teyla asks the question, "Elizabeth, what is a dildo?"

It's all quite innocent, a tone that's perfectly innocuous, but Elizabeth sees through it in a hot second. She lifts her head, pushing back the tablet, and gives Teyla a knowing look. "It's a convenient ploy to tempt me away from work."

Laughing, Teyla circles around the chair and leans over. "You have been extraordinarily focused upon it since your return."

Elizabeth tilts her head back, enjoying the merry look on Teyla's face. "That's because I came back to an extraordinary amount of work." She doesn't hate the infrequent trips to Earth, but returning to Atlantis and the mountain of waiting reports is hardly top of her list of favorite things. Reaching up, she pulls Teyla down to kiss her. "Three separate off-world emergencies and a citywide power failure?" She asks, thumb brushing the curve of Teyla's jaw. "Really?"

"We needed _something_ to fill our time," says Teyla. She kisses Elizabeth again. Apparently reluctant to break the kiss, she slides between the desk and Elizabeth's chair. It's awkward and Elizabeth has to push the chair back to make room, but neither of them complain. Teyla goes to her knees and, after a moment, Elizabeth slides out of the chair to join her.

They kneel there together, arms round about one another, kissing eagerly. It's a bit ridiculous, Elizabeth thinks, making out on the floor like a couple carefree teenagers. Something neither of them ever actually was. Elizabeth too busy with her studies and Teyla too busy with the matter of survival.

If it's not ridiculous, then that's why. They've never had the chance to be this before.

"So," says Teyla, when they finally part, "is my convenient ploy working?"

Elizabeth licks her lips, pleased by the attention Teyla devotes to watching her, and nods. "It does seem to be."

"Then it is not so simple as you implied." Teyla looks satisfied. With the rather effective way work has been put out of her mind, Elizabeth can't really argue. "Merely uncomplicated. Despite what some seem to believe, there are many times in which the uncomplicated plan is the best plan."

"That wouldn't be a reference to any colonels of our acquaintance, would it?" asks Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow. She toys with the hem of Teyla's shirt, considering tossing it, and work, and spending the afternoon in bed.

With a grin, Teyla pulls back and takes off her own shirt. Throwing it aside, she reaches for Elizabeth's. "I will not answer that question."

With Teyla's hands on her breasts, Elizabeth doesn't have an interest in arguing. She does, however, make a mental note. John really needs to consider Teyla's plans more often. "You know, some day you're going to try that 'alien clueless about the idiosyncrasies of Earth culture' ploy and I won't let it distract me."

"Hmm, so you say," says Teyla. She leans forward, kissing a line along Elizabeth's collarbone. "And yet, despite seeing it for what it was, you still allowed yourself to be distracted."

Grinning, Elizabeth stands up and pulls Teyla with her. "Of course I did," she says. "I wanted to take a break." Walking Teyla backward to the bed, she asks, "Do you _really_ have a dildo with you?"

Teyla smiles, slow and wicked. "I was curious. I asked someone to procure one for me. It took no small amount of effort, but I am hoping that it will be an effort well rewarded."

Elizabeth's impressed. The Atlantean black market is _far_ better supplied than she thought. "Never let it be said that I didn't reward initiative." She grins, tipping Teyla backward onto the bed. "Particularly one so ingenious."

She really doesn't get back to her work that day, but as Dr. Keller is heard to observe, she really is _very_ relaxed.


End file.
